World History
The history of the world has been studied by many a historian and been a major focus of many religions. While recent history is well documented, most of history is a diffuse array of lacklustre sources and disputed events. Recent history is commonly split up into distinct eras, defined by major events both economic and cultural. Recent history Recent history dates back to year 0, the first year of recorded history, to present day. Only major events will be accounted for. Information era * 2018: Ampersand corporation, the largest company in the world, sees the beginning of a rivalry with the newly established company Lesko. Lesko would in just one year grow to rival Ampersand in size and control almost every sector of New Summerset's economy. Later this year, Thoria establishes their first international company Hafenstadtöl after striking oil in Thoirian shores. This significantly strengthens their international standing and provides competition to the Tekkean dominated oil industry. * 2015: Summerset is demolished after the death of Borisdotpercy and Metteliten. Construction of New Summerset north of Summerset begins within the same year. * 2012: Ampersand Corporation is established in Sas. In the coming years it will start a trend of rapid acquisition of other companies and spark a gigantic shift in the Ihazonan economy. Industrious era * 1989: After information about the cause of war being staged by the Ihazonan, chancellor Shrove Pulpaclean is sentenced to death and the nations agree to a peace treaty. Ihazon reforms into the Republic of Ihazon. * 1982: War breaks loose between Ihazon and Thoiria, starting a long and brutal conflict between the nations that completely decimates the city of Kemur. * 1961: Collective of Thoiria is formed in response to the rise of revolutionaries. * 1960: Revolutionaries in Ihazon attempts a coup, sparking further conflict. * 1907: Confederate of Ihazon is established. * 1903: Togfan appears in Ihazon, marking the beginning of Ihazon's growth into the superpower it is today. Langenthal is decreed capital of the country. Silent era * 1486: Parts of Trondheim mysteriously disappears. High era * 1351: All nations previously controlled by Radosis breaks free. Many of the forces stationed abroad would settle down where they were stationed, further reducing Radosis' total population. * 1350: The Radosicus throne is seized by one of her sons and Empress Clementia is executed. Civil war breaks out and decimates the country. After only a few days, Radosis collapses. Almost all Divines are wiped out among a large percentage of the population. Radosis would never recover from this. * 1337: Ihazon is invaded by Radosis. * 1332: Tekkea is invaded by Radosis. * 1292: Empress Clementia seizes the Radosicus throne, marking the beginning of Radosis' bloody golden age. * Early 1200s: Ihazon enters a golden age of commerce and culture. Radosis scales down their consumption. Era of civilisations * 877: Langenthal is formed together with the Church of Langenthal, which soon after is adopted as the main religion of all of Ihazon. * 814: Tekkea is formed with an unknown capital. * 420: Ihazon is formed and Trondheim is declared its capital. Genus era * 69: Earliest recorded settlement in Ihazon, Trondheim, is settled. * 0: Beginning of civilisation as we know it. Radosis is formed together with Genus Reditus. Ancient history Because no recorded history before 0 exists, one can only speculate as to what the world may have looked like before. However, writings in the Book of Mist indicate a divine civilisation existing prior, and speak of a mysterious event known as The Cataclysm. The source of magic is supposedly rooted in this ancient divine civilisation. The ancient world may have looked completely different to our currently known world and could have had a link to the Godrealms mentioned in Genus Reditus. The word "world" in Gameltunge means "Fleeting, fluctuating". This may also explain the illogical tectonic structure of our world that has puzzled geologists for ages. The Cataclysm * ~0-100 BG: A cataclysmic event causes the worlds to fluctuate and change. Humans emerged and inhabited the world as if they had lived there thousands of years already. Era of dusk * ~100-1000 BG: The old world slowly starts brewing a large scale conflict. Era of day * ~1000-100 000 BG: Divines and other races we are unaware of presumably rules the lands for thousands of years in peace. Era of dawn * ~100 000-1 000 000 BG: The world establishes itself, gradually spawning great civilisations that will rule the world for many years. The beginning * ~1 000 000 BG: The world is created, for unknown reasons. Category:History